Gasoline filling stations and other entities often store gasoline or other flammable liquids in storage tanks or containers that are commonly underground. As it is important to know how much liquid is present in the storage tank, and an individual generally cannot visually see how much liquid is in the storage tank, various methods have been used to measure the amount of liquid in the tank.
One of the most common methods to measure the liquid in storage tanks is to use a dipstick that is inserted and then removed from the storage tank. While this may provide a general estimate of the amount of fluid in the storage tank in some circumstances, it is both cumbersome to use and subjective in how the fluid level is read. Use of a dipstick also often allows water to enter the storage tanks. As the dipstick is only designed to measure the amount of liquid in the storage tank, use of a dipstick will not take into consideration the amount of water or other contaminants that are present in the storage tank, which will further skew the measurement. Failing to determine the amount of water in the storage tanks can also lead to financial loss to the owner as possible leaks may not be readily detected and EPA fines may be levied.
Traditional devices for sensing or providing information on fluid levels have generally been analog devices that had limited accuracy. Many of the prior systems also utilized electrical parts that created hazards due to the volatile nature of the gasoline or flammable liquid.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that can accurately and safely determine the amount of gasoline or other flammable fluids in storage tanks, while being economical and easy to manufacture and install.